


Lysithea's Bonds

by Ravenmist4



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Pre and Post Timeskip, i love lysithea so much, these are headcanons but they're all canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: Snippets of various moments between Lysithea and her classmates at Garreg Mach
Relationships: Cyril & Lysithea von Ordelia, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Lysithea von Ordelia, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Lysithea von Ordelia & Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Cyril x Lysithea

**HEADCANONS**

  
_Cyril x Lysithea_

* * *

Lysithea had originally hoped to be an older sister figure to Cyril. Being the youngest attending student at the Monastery, she jumped at the opportunity to be an older, and wiser, figure to someone. This is partly because she had lost her younger brother through the Crest experiments, and hoped to be that older sister figure to someone else after never getting the chance.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

When Cyril was recruited into the Golden Deer, Lysithea was ecstatic. As much as she respects her housemates, Lysithea couldn’t help but feel disconnected from most of them. Her original goal was to avoid making friends at all and focus on her studies, and yet she found herself longing for those connections all the same. She chalked up her self isolation as a result of her superior academic skills, despite knowing inwardly that it truly was due to their differences in age and temperament (amongst other things). However, she was similar to Cyril in both age and disposition, which led her to having a friend she could relate to both inside, and outside, the classroom.

At first, Cyril’s constant verbal contractions annoyed Lysithea, but as she grew fonder of him she found his independent vernacular endearing. After marrying and subsequently living together, Lysithea accidentally began to adopt his casual way of speech. If pointed out, Lysithea becomes extremely embarrassed.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

One of the first things that drew Lysithea towards Cyril was his hardworking nature. She respected his disdain for staying idle, relating it to her own fear of letting time go to waste. She admires and appreciates the fact he seems to concentrate solely on the present.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Cyril had pointed out her “soft hands” numerous times before, using them as an example as to how and why they live in different worlds. Lysithea hated this treatment, despite being one of the lesser nobles. After a few months of helping out with his chores and dabbling outside her realm of magic (mostly in swordsmanship and archery), she proudly showed off her newly blistered and soon-to-be-calloused hands to Cyril.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Their similarities are their relationship’s biggest flaw. Cyril and Lysithea both have intense urges to be independent, and the same intense urge to be helpful. This usually leads to one or the other taking on too much responsibility. Lysithea hates it when Cyril pushes himself too hard, and scolds him profusely when he frequently does so. Due to the fact they’re both insanely stubborn, this often leads to a competition of productivity, where they battle for getting the most chores and housework done.


	2. Claude x Lysithea

**HEADCANONS  
**

_Claude x Lysithea_

* * *

Lysithea hated Claude von Riegan from first glance. 

The way the corner of his lips would twitch up in that stupid half-smirk, his ridiculous remarks, his innocuous exterior that only hid a scheming, intelligent, calculative interior— not to mention the way he flitted between teasing and genuine kindness towards her constantly. It was all too much. Her first instinct was to be as short as possible with him, despite his status as the Golden Deer’s house leader. Unfortunately, that didn’t work for long. It was as if his goal in life was simply to bother and inconvenience her at every turn. Each time she’d sit separately from the others, he incessantly encouraged her into joining the rest of the “herd” (as he affectionately deemed them). Then he’d have the audacity to tell her to put her studying on pause, just so she could eat a proper lunch. She hated how infuriating he was. How he treated her so childishly. Most of all, she hated how her stomach would twist into knots whenever he complimented her. Or how her face seemed to burn everytime he noticed her staring. Not to mention how sincere he seemed at the moments when he told her to take care of herself... It was all too much. Lysithea von Ordelia hated Claude von Riegan. She really, truly, utterly did.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Outside of the Professor, Claude was one of her biggest role models in Golden Deer. While he was (arguably) one of the most annoying, Lysithea valued his advice and guidance over nearly everything else (except cake, obviously). After missions, Lysithea would often go straight to Claude to ask how she fared, and how she should improve for their next task. She strived to be an equal to Claude, in all his ingenuitive glory, which led her to become even more short-tempered with his brotherly, patronizing treatment towards her. She admired his tactical skills and determination, growing even fonder of him after being reassured that he actually _didn’t_ view her as a child. Because of this admiration and fondness, Lysithea struggled with ever letting him in on her crippling secret. She didn’t want to hurt, or possibly disappoint, him. And so, she resigned herself to keeping her secret private, until it was absolutely necessary, from her dear house

leader.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Claude was the first person she had gotten drunk with. Despite having small tastes of alcohol here or there growing up, she never had the opportunity to overindulge. After the Golden Deer reunion 5 years later, Claude had offered to partake with her in light of Lysithea’s 20th birthday. Lysithea never had much of a palette for non-sweet drinks, and had every intention of stopping after her first glass of wine— but after Claude had remarked that perhaps it was simply too “adult” for her, she found herself reaching for the entire bottle, heart dead set on proving how wrong he was.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Lysithea attempted learning the Almyran language in her free time. After learning about Claude’s origins and his feelings of being an outsider, Lysithea simply felt the urge to do so. Especially after seeing the way his face lit up when she first surprised him with it, her first words to him being a clumsily formulated “I love you”. She tends to avoid speaking it around others (she hated how unnatural she sounded, and didn’t want to butcher his mother’s tongue), opting instead for a half-decent listening comprehension. While his sentences were often too quick and barely comprehensible to her amateur ears, she loved it when he spoke to her in Almyran all the same.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Lysithea was the one who initiated their first kiss. It was all a blur, really. One moment, Claude was running her ragged with his nonstop teasing about how “cute” she was in the most _annoying_ voice, and the next, she had roughly grabbed the edge of his face, nearly headbutting him in her hasty attempt at an anger-fueled first kiss. Despite being unromantic in hindsight, it was still useful— Lysithea had successfully managed to shut Claude up for five whole _blissful_ seconds before he pulled away. With her face completely and utterly flushed, Lysithea opened her eyes to see Claude’s shit-eating grin return once more. Lysithea then realized that, in fact, she hadn’t managed to teach him a lesson— inadvertently, she had only encouraged him _more_.


	3. Hilda x Lysithea

**HEADCANONS  
**

_Hilda x Lysithea_

* * *

  
After Lysithea’s first tryst in the realm of makeup and etiquette with Hilda, she was more than resistant to the idea of ever “getting dressed up” again.

Yet, against all the odds, she somehow landed in Hilda’s dorm the eve of Garreg Mach’s annual ball. Hilda had promised to go for a “natural” look, whatever that was supposed to mean— Lysithea sworn she felt weighed down by the hefty load of slathered makeup all the same. What was the point of caking that stuff onto her face and lips? She was sure that the bright pink rouge must make her look positively sickly.

However, when Hilda excitedly handed her own hand-mirror to her, Lysithea couldn’t help but stare in awe. She looked… different. Older, almost. It almost made her feel like the other girls in her house; delicate, regal, and attractive.

“Thank you.” Lysithea quickly said, her cheeks burning from Hilda’s ecstatic grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapters will be longer LMAO


End file.
